


Grief

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, F/M, Grief, Grieving, post-ME1, when shep dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: Garrus put his hand on Kaidan’s shoulder.  He was never good at comforting people but for Kaidan he tried.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Kaidan and Garrus are Shep's best suqadmates. And they're good friends.

They held a short service for Shepard at the monument at the Citadel after she went down with the Normandy. Garrus still couldn’t believe she died this way. He didn’t think any of them did either. Her death had hit them all really hard, and even though he and Shepard were close, he didn’t think anyone was hurting more than Alenko. 

He knew she and Kaidan had a thing going. It was all supposed to be hush-hush because of the regs, but everybody knew about it anyway, and no one seemed to mind. Kaidan was a nice guy. He was one of the few humans who didn’t give Garrus trouble just because he was an alien those few days after he had joined the Normandy. Garrus liked him, and it was as hard to see him grieving as it was to grieve himself. 

Kaidan had stayed after the service and Garrus thought it would be good to offer some comfort at least. 

“Hey, how are you holding up?” 

Kadan looked at him, eyes red, and just shakes his head.

“Yeah, I miss her too.” 

“I just...I don’t know how...” his voice cracks and he tries to keep himself composed, but fails.

Garrus put his hand on Kaidan’s shoulder. He was never good at comforting people but for Kaidan he tried. “Just take it one day at a time, Alenko. One day at a time.”

They were quiet for a time before Garrus cleared his throat. “You know,” he said, “If you ever need to talk you know where to find me, right?”

Kaidan smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Garrus.”


End file.
